Goodbye
by Gechi
Summary: This stories follows Aadya and Aachel 's train ride from Bangalore to Mumbai. Basically my take on what happens after the end of the other love story webseries.


_Well I watched 'The Other Love Story' webseries on YouTube and fell in love with the lead ladies instantly. I don't know their ship name but I ship them so hard because there love is so pure and Innocent. I wish love like theirs still exists men..._

 _I have been an ardent fanfic reader. I've followed and read stories across numerous lesbian fandoms. So I thought I'd try writing a bit, this is my first time writing please be gentle. Read, review and enjoy!_ _-Gech_

 **THE OTHER LOVE STORY FANFICTION**

 **GOODBYE**

We made love at the train station, after spending time at the conductors spot kissing and touching each other we found a secluded sit at the end of the cabin. It was night time and the train was set to arrive Mumbia at 7 am in the morning.

We made love quietly that night and tried to memorize each others body for the last time. Aachel was going to America and I was staying back in India.

After our last orgasm I cried, she tried to console me but I just couldn't stop myself from shedding tears. There were only about five other passengers at the other end of the cabin so I had to control my tears as not to wake them up.

A while later Aachel fell assleep in my arms but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop looking at her face. I wanted to memories every contur in her face, the curve of her soft lips, her nose, the scent of her. I was overwhelmed by her beauty, I just knew then that she had completely stolen my heart and that I couldn't love anyone as much as I did love her.

So I wept quietly because I knew that I'll loss the love of my life in the next two hours. She would be gone, far away and I would never see her again.

I don't understand why life can be so cruel. Why would this feeling that seems so pure be so wrong in the eyes of many others. How can what I feel for Aachel be bad when its the purest thing I've known. Now they have seperated us and ended this love, this love that was the best thing I had. How could nature be so cruel and allow me to love this person that I can't have. If this feelings was so wrong then why did it come to be in the first place, why do I look at her and feel all these butterflies in my stomach, feel like my heart would melt when she smiles. How can this love be so wrong. What would become of me when this train gets to Mumbia and we have to part ways?

I couldn't stop thinking the sky was already getting blue, heralding the dawning of a new day. Aachel stirred in my arms and moved up to look at my face. "You've been crying" she said "Baby please don't cry anymore, I love you and I'd never stop loving you"

"How can you say that, your leaving and you'd have new adventures over there and I'd be here. You can't guarantee that your feeling for me won't change" I shouted quietly, anger and frustration seeping in.

She reached for my face and stared into my eyes, tears rolling from both our eyes, she brought her lips to mine and said "This isn't goodbye Aadya, this isn't the end baby". Her lips brushed mine slowly at first then forcefully and more hungryly, I could taste her love in this kiss, her promise to always be mine. Like she was communicating all her feeling in this one kiss. I pulled back and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

The sky was brighter now and passagers started moving around the train, but we couldn't tear our eyes of each other, the tears just silently ran down our cheeks.

We heard the final train hunk, this was it Mumbia, this was where we would part. I reached for my bag and pulled out a heart shape necklace I got earlier. I placed the necklace around her neck and gave her my dairy. It had all my feelings in them, all my thoughts from the first day I meet her to my final entry yesterday.

We alighted the train and she immediately spotted her relation that would take her to the airport. She looked back at me and I mouthed "I'll always love you Aachel". She hugged me with so much force and strength, tears running through our face and people around us were just staring at us.

Her aunt came and dragged her away from me and she just kept crying and I couldn't do anything. I hated seeing her cry. I turned around and ran the opposite direction, I ran till I couldn't feel my legs and when I finally stopped running, I cried for the love I lost.


End file.
